Silent Hill Returned
by LadyKatia74
Summary: Katia and her brother Mike go to Silent Hill in search of their parents who had died 3 years ago in a tragic fire. What will become of them in this hell town?


_Silent Hill _

What do you suppose would drag you into a damned city like Silent Hill? A living hell is what it is. A nightmare. But why would you be drawn to it like a moth to light? Is it the unknown? Facination is settled within its bounds. But surely wonder should not lead you to wander. Why would you go just to find that death awaits you? Many don't know, however there are the few that actually understand the attraction. Missing family members, loved ones. Silent Hill just devours their souls. Do you believe that you can save them? All because of your love towards them. Is it strong enough to save them? Is it strong enough to drag you back down into that damned place? Well...for me it is...

"Hey look look! There's a gas station right there!" I pointed my finger in the direction of the station. "How the hell did you see that? I can't see anything through this fog" My broher Mike complained. "I don't know. Good eyesight I guess" I replied and stuck out my tounge at him.

He pulled into the pump staring incredulously at how run down the place looked. "You may have spotted it but let's see if it works" He challenged. He got out of the car and went into the station. "He parked on the wrong side" I muttered to myself. Waiting ever so impatiently I pulled out my phone. No reception? What the hell? I closed it and shoved it back into my purse. I tapped nervously on the dashboard. "Where is he?"

Mike came out soon. He looked sort of...pale? "What's wrong Mike?" I asked concerned. "I...I...I think that mom and dad are in Silent Hill"

"What?! Are you crazy?! Mom and Dad have been dead since that fire hit in 2005!" I yelled. "Shhhhh! Look!" He handed me a note that read:

Dear Mike and Katia,

We've watched you two since you were babies. We loved you to no end, and yet...you both go missing--_Missing? _I thought to myself. I continued to read. Since the night of the fire you two have been missing. We were never hurt no. We left just in time to the town of Silent Hill. What a beautiful place it is. We're here in Silent Hill looking for you two! You shouldn't have run off like that! We miss you both so much! so please come to Silent Hill.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

Were we going insane? I couldn't believe this! Mom and Dad? In the haunted town of Silent Hill? Why? "We have to go" Mike said breaking through my thoughts. "Why? What about going to that other house we have? The safe house away from my orphanage?" I questioned. I didn't want to go. Not to even look for Mom and Dad. They were dead and I knew that. It was a memory jammed in my head. One I would never forget. "You know they never did find the remains of their bodies." Mike reminded me.

I shook my head unapproovingly and sighed. "I guess to Silent Hill we go"

"How do you know where to go?" I asked Mike who was staring straight ahead. "Good senses I guess." He responded and shrugged. I was amazed at all my brother could do. He could read hidden emotions like they were writen on your forhead. He knew how to sense vibes and auras. And me well...Not much you could say for me. He thought that I was starting to learn how to feel emotions but I didn't know how to do that as well as he did.

In the midst of my thoughts I heard a Ker-Chunk! from the car and the motor cut itself. "I don't like this" I told Mike. "Don't worry", he comforted, "It's probably just the battery. I saw him get out of the car and check the motor under the hood. I was going to come with him but I was too afraid to leave the car. Something felt wrong. It felt right to be scared...

"I don't understand. The engine is fine..." Mike commented. He scratched his head in confusion. "looks like its off by feet from here on out" He said.

"But how far away is Silent Hill?" I asked sticking my head out of the rolled down window. "Not too far. Just a mile or two away" Mike said non-chalantly. I groaned but I did have a little yearning to see my parents again.

I tried to open the door. "It's locked." I told Mike. Hey held up the remote and clicked a button. Nothing. "Come on Mike. Quit playing around" I said irritated. He tried to click it again. Nothing yet again. "The button's not working!" He yelled frustrated.

Suddenly I heard a click. The car turned itself on. It shifted into gear and closed the driver's door. It rolled up the windows and reved the engine. I screamed and pounded on the windows. Mike probably couldn't really hear my screams because its practicaly a sound proof car.

Suddenly everything was blurred as the car sped forward. I watched as a forest passed me by then a graveyard. The car ran over a few tombstones. While being extremely scared I felt disrespectful towards the knocked down tombstones. Only could I, in the middle of being terrified, think of that. I held fast onto the seat glad that my seatbelt was still around my waiste and across my chest.

Me heart beat faster and faster as I could see a foggy town blur past me.

the ride stopped abruptly as the car crashed into a building. I was thrusted forward and hit my head hard on the dashboard. The airbags puffed up and I was suddenly suffocated. My vision blurred and everything blacked out.

My eyes finaly opened. "Oh she's awake!" I heard a whisper that sounded like it came from a boy of about 17. The shuffling of feet was the next thing I heard. _Feet? _There's more than one? My vision was clear again as I studied my surroundings. "Where am I?" I asked finally grasping the concept of communication. "You're in Silent Hill"


End file.
